This invention relates generally to an end cap for hollow fence posts, and in particular to an end cap having the ability to support various decorative lawn items.
Metal fencing is used throughout the country to enclose yards, parking lots, businesses or otherwise to prevent intrusion into an area or mark a boundary. Residential fencing is usually on the order of 3-6 feet high, but commerical fencing can be much taller. Regardless of height, the fencing typically includes several spaced apart hollow cylindrical fence posts separated by heavy gauge woven wire fencing arranged in a diamond pattern. Each fence post is typically topped by a bulbous end cap of the type illustrated for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 1,851,404 to Rose. While such end caps can give a fence a minimum of aesthetic value, what is needed is a fence post end cap which gives the fence owner the ability to spruce up the appearance of the fence without otherwise affecting the structural characteristics of the fence.